


One Last Chance

by ziam_paynes (asherly89)



Series: The Kink Files [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3710713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherly89/pseuds/ziam_paynes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1583525">Baby's First Hanky Code</a></p><p>Liam wants to see Zayn one last time and finally decides to take him up on his offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Chance

**Author's Note:**

> This is post Zayn leaving the band. If that makes you sad please don't feel like you have to this. I know it's still hard for some. It's still hard for me some days. 
> 
> Hanky code can be found here: [hanky code](http://user.xmission.com/~trevin/hanky.html)
> 
> Colors Liam and Zayn are using include: fuchsia (spanking), robin's egg blue (69), mustard (hung 8+), and teddy bear (cuddling)
> 
> All mistakes are mine.

One last time, that’s all Liam wanted. One last time to show Zayn that he still loved him, still needed him. They were off for two months, so it gave Liam time to come up with what he wanted to do.

He thought back to when Zayn showed him what the hanky code was. It felt like a lifetime ago and since then he gotten better at flagging. He still would have a random bandana here and there on stage, but for the most part he wasn’t using them as much.

When it came to Zayn though he still would tease him with a colorful bandana in his pocket. He would wink at him when he noticed. Making Zayn shake his head but still smile.

“You keep it up and I’ll take you up on your offer,” Zayn would warn him.

Now Liam knew what he wanted to do. He felt ready to take the step forward to let Zayn know that he wanted him to do what those colors meant.

It took a few days, but Liam got together what he needed; a teddy bear, one fuchsia bandana (on the bears right arm), one mustard colored bandana (left arm of said bear), and lastly one robin’s egg blue (tied next to the mustard bandana). He put it in a box and sent it through one day mail to Zayn’s home.

The next day Liam got a text from Zayn _Got your present..._

_oh_

_You going to come over?_

_now_

_No time like the present_

Liam almost swallowed his tongue, _b there sooooooon_

* * *

Liam drives up to Zayn’s home and thanks the Lord there’s actually no one around waiting to get a glimpse of Zayn leaving his home. He knocks on the door and it takes a minute for Zayn to answer.

When the door opens Liam inhales. He hasn’t seen Zayn since he left tour and seeing him now brings back all those emotions he’d been trying to let go.

“Hey,” Zayn says, “Come in.”

Liam moves past the door into the house. He takes his shoes off and places them next to Zayn’s by the door. When he’s done he stands up straight and looks around the house. It’s not the first time he’s been there, but there’s something in the air that’s different. Something electric.

“So you, ah, you want something to drink?” Zayn asks.

Liam slightly jumps from his voice, “Ah, n-no, I think I’m, ah, I’m good.”

Zayn nods, “Um, let’s move to the living room...talk before we do anything.”

Liam nods in agreement. They move through the wall to the living room. The curtains are open to show off the back garden. The deck with a table and chairs and the teepee is erected on the grass, the flap for the door open.

On the coffee table in front of the couch is the box Liam sent the bear in. It’s open and inside is the bear laying on its back looking up with the bandanas still wrapped around its arms.

Zayn takes the bear out looking at it before looking at Liam with a small smile, “You know I didn’t think you’d remember. It was, like, ages ago when we talked about it.”

“I, um, I did remember. I didn’t remember everything, so I had to do some research. I had to wait for the bandanas to be shipped to me. I-I wanted to see you one last time.”

Zayn gives him a look, “Just because I’m not in the band anymore doesn’t mean I’ll stop talking to you.”

“I know...but it’s different. Going to be different, I mean.”

“I’ll still be your friend, Liam, if that’s what you’re scared of.”

Liam looks down at his lap, “It’s still not the same.”

Zayn moves so his arm is around Liam, “It’s for the better. You know it is. I’m going to be your friend, your brother, for the rest of your life. Band or no band.”

Liam puts his arms around Zayn and squeezes him, “I’m sorry for being all mopey. Didn’t come over to be like that.”

“It’s okay. Like, I know I messed things up. You’re allowed to be mopey.”

Liam rubs his face against Zayn’s shoulder before looking up at him, “No. No more moping about. I came here to have some, uh, some fun and, uh, that’s what I want.”

Zayn hums, “Okay, but we need to talk boundaries, safe words, safety. I know what we’re going to do is on the lighter side, but there’s still things we need to talk about.”

Liam nods, “Safe word is guitar, red means stop everything, yellow means slow down, and green means good, keep going.”

Zayn’s gives a surprised look, “You’ve been researching things?”

“Yay. Wanting to make sure I had everything in order.”

Zayn smiles at him, “Always prepared. Anything you don’t want?”

Liam shrugs, “I don’t know. I don’t think so.”

“Can I kiss you?”

“Y-yes, of course.”

“Can I call you names? Nothing mean, just little pet names, to praise you.”

“Yes, can I do the same?”

“I prefer sir...at least for the first part which I guess we should talk about how things are going to happen.”

Liam nods in agreement.

“First I want you to undress for me, give me a little show, then you’ll get on all fours showing your ass off. I don’t know how many spanks you’ll get yet, it all depends on how well your little show is. You’ll count as a spank you. After, if you’re a good boy, we’ll sixty nine, but you won’t be able to come until I do.”

Liam’s breath is taken away.

“Are we in agreement?” Zayn asks.

Liam swallows, “Yes.”

“Yes what?”

“Y-yes, sir.”

“Good, now come on. Let’s get started. Uh, where would you like to do this?”

Liam looks out to the back garden, then back at Zayn.

Zayn looks over to where he was looking, “Outside? So everyone can hear you?”

“N-no, the teepee.”

Zayn thinks it over, “I guess we can. Might be a little hard on your knees, but if that’s what you want.”

“Yes, please, sir, please.”

“Well since you begged so nicely,” Zayn says and stands up. He takes Liam’s hand and pulls him up as well.

“If you’re good I’ll let you have a pillow for comfort,” Zayn comments as they make their way out to the teepee.

Inside the teepee there’s a pile of pillows and blankets as well as a few books and an ashtray with old cigarette butts in it. It’s darker than outside, but not by much.

Zayn moves to sit in the pillow and blanket pile while Liam stand in front of him. Thankfully the teepee is tall enough that he can stand.

“Go on, clothes off,” Zayn says. He lights up a cigarette for the show.

Liam starts with the plaid shirt he’s wearing. He has it unbuttoned already, so all he does is take it off and throws on the floor by his feet. He moves for the white shirt he has on and starts to pull it off, but Zayn stops him, “I said a show, this isn’t much of one. The less you entertain me the more you’ll get spanked.”

Liam doesn’t reply.

“I think that’s 5 more spanks for not replying to me.

 

Liam looks at Zayn, “S-sorry, sir, I-I didn’t know I was s-suppose to.”

Zayn scoffs, “Well I guess we’ll have to work on that."

Liam continued his striptease and soon was down to just his socks. He looked at Zayn trying to see what he wanted Liam to do, and Zayn just gave him a look of amusement. Sighing to himself, Liam bent over taking one sock then the other off without much of a show.

Fully naked with a semi hard dick, Liam stood in his spot not moving. 

"Come here," Zayn says.

Liam makes the short walk over to the other and stands in front of him. Zayn moves his hand over Liam's leg and up to his ass. He gives a squeeze to the cheek he has in hand, then gives it a light slap.

"Down on all fours, ass to me."

Liam drops to the floor letting out an "oof" because his knees hit the ground harder than he thought they would. His head is bowed trying to look through his legs to Zayn, but he doesn't see him. 

There's a hand on the small of his back and he shivers.

"Just me," Zayn says to calm him, "You're going to get 15 spanks for that piss poor show you put on and not addressing me. Count after each one." 

And without warning a hard first slap comes down on the middle of Liam's ass, "One," he grinds out through his teeth.

Slaps two through five alternate cheeks and Liam counts each one.

"You're getting so red for me, look so good," Zayn says before he lands a smack on Liam's left side.

"Six."

When Zayn is at number ten He goes for a hard slap to the right. Liam breathes out the number as he falls so he's on his elbows making his ass move up.

"What's your color?"

"Green?"

"Is that a question or an answer?"

"Green, sir," Liam says with more confidence.

"You get two extra spanks for not saying 'sir' the first time."

Liam sighs, "Yes, sir."

When they're at fifteen Liam's eyes are wet and his dick is hard.

"Two more."

"Yes sir."

The last two are painfully hard right in the middle so both sides are hit. Liam has tears leaking thought for his eyes when he calls each other out.

"What do you say?"

"T-thank you, sir." 

Zayn hums approving, "What's your color?" 

"G-green."

Zayn pulls Liam up so he's kneeling with his back to Zayn. Zayn wraps an arm around his chest while the other moves to stroke his length.

"You were so good. Took everything without complaint. Such a good boy."

"Yes sir."

"Do you want to come?" 

"Please sir."

"Then get me out of my clothes and start working on me. No coming before I do. If you do you get punished." 

"I'll be good, promise...sir."

Zayn releases him and Liam turns to look at him. He sees Zayn's eyes are blown and his lips are red, probably from biting them. He moves to kiss him, but Zayn doesn't let him.

"Not yet."

Liam whines.

"Are you complaining?"

"No sir, no," Liam quickly says.

“Get my clothes off, and I might let you kiss me. We’ll see.”

Liam moves quickly to get Zayn’s shirt off and goes for the button of his jeans even faster. He’s fingers are working fast, but he keeps fumbling. He growls in frustration and a hand comes to his.

“Slow down, it’s not a race.”

Liam looks up at Zayn and Zayn has a small smile on his face.

Liam’s hands move slower this time and he gets Zayn’s jeans undone. He has trouble getting them off because of their position, but Zayn helps me by lying back and Liam does the rest. Zayn’s pants are tented and Liam rubs a hand over it. Zayn bites back a moan and grabs at Liam’s wrist, “Did I say you could do that?”

Liam looks at him, “No sir, but I thought...”

“Thought what?”

“Thought you wanted to...I don’t know.”

Zayn shakes his head, “Tsk, tsk Liam. I thought you were going to be a good boy.”

Liam’s head falls forward, “I’m sorry. I’ll be good.”

“Take my pants off.”

Liam’s fingers slip up and under the waistband before they slip the material down Zayn’s legs, freeing his hard dick.

Liam places the pants down next to him and goes back to looking away from Zayn.

Zayn sits up and places a hand around his neck pulling him, “You’re doing good, babe. Every good. Color?”

“Green sir.”

Zayn nods, “Good, lay down on your side.”

Liam moves to lay down. He has to move his arms to get comfortable and when he does Zayn moves so he’s head is the opposite of Liam’s. They’re hard dicks at each other’s faces.

“You can use your hands and mouth, no coming before I do,” Zayn tells him before he takes Liam into his mouth without warning.

Liam groans out, closing his eyes because it feels good. He lets Zayn suck him a few seconds before he moves to work on him.

Liam tries to take Zayn deep, but can’t at the angle, so he uses his hand to take the rest. He sucks his way up to the head swirling his tongue around it then goes back down. He feels Zayn’s moan vibrate on his dick and stops what he’s doing because it’s too much for him.

They work each other and Liam feels like he’s going to come, so he tells Zayn. Zayn moves off of him and squeezes the base of dick, “I’m not close, better hurry up if you want to come soon.”

Liam moves back to working on Zayn. His fingers move between his legs, under his balls and to his hole. He rubs his finger around the rim and gets just the tip of a dry finger in making Zayn groan and in turn making Liam close again.

Liam moves his finger to his mouth getting it wet while he pumps Zayn with his other hand. Once the finger is wet he moves it back to Zayn’s hole and pushes in. He moves it slowly in and out to let Zayn get use to it. When he feels Zayn’s relaxed enough he moves his finger to feel for Zayn’s prostate.

Zayn bucks into his mouth as Liam messages it over and over again. Zayn has stopped sucking on Liam and is just breathing heavily as Liam works him over.

Zayn doesn’t warn Liam when he comes, he just pushes in Liam more his come hits the back of Liam’s throat. Liam takes it suckling on Zayn’s dick until he’s spent.

Zayn takes Liam back in his mouth and squeezes his balls and Liam’s gone. He’s coming into Zayn’s mouth. Zayn’s spent from his orgasm, so come of Liam’s come leaks from his mouth onto his chin.

They’re both tried, but Zayn moves first moving Liam so he’s head is on a pillow and a blanket wrapped around him.

“I’ll be back, I promise,” Zayn says before he leaves the teepee.

Liam stays where he is. He pulls the blanket tighter around himself trying to fight off something, a feeling, something that he doesn’t want.

When Zayn returns he has a washcloth in his hand and a smile on his face, “Did so good, babe, so good. My good boy.”

Liam looks at him with glossy eyes, “Thank you, sir.”

Zayn shakes his head, “No more sir, Zayn now...come on blanket off, so I can check you bum.”

Liam reluctantly lets go of the blanket and lets Zayn pull it down so his ass is in the air. Zayn gently touches him then the cool cloth is put onto his ass and Liam hisses.

“Sorry, I know it’s cold, but it’ll help with the redness. I really hit you hard. Probably going to be hurting for a day or so.”

Liam only nods.

“Talk to me, tell me what you’re feeling.”

“Fine, I don’t know...weird. Like I can’t shake this feeling loneliness.”

“I’m here, not going anywhere,” Zayn says as he takes Liam in his arms and pulls the blanket around both of them.

Liam turns so he’s facing Zayn. He presses his face into the other man’s chest and tightens his grip on him.

“I miss you,” Liam says.

“I’m right here.”

“No, not now. On tour. It’s not the same.”

Zayn sighs, “I know, I know. But I have to do what’s best for me. I miss you guys too. It wasn’t an easy decision to make.”

Liam sniffles, tears once again threatening to spill over, “Please don’t leave.”

Zayn holds him tight, “I’m right here. Not going anywhere.”

They stay in the teepee until late into the night. The sun having set and the moon high in the sky. Zayn and Liam having dozed off and on, not letting one another go.

“You should go home,” Zayn whispers into the dark.

“I don’t want to.”

“You can’t sleep out here. You’ll catch a cold.”

Liam chuckles, “I have you to keep me warm.”

Zayn’s arm loosen around Liam, “Liam, you have to go home. Live your life. Write for the next album...something.”

“I don’t want to do without you,” Liam confesses, tears falling from his eyes.

Zayn pulls him close, “I know, but you have to. It’ll be hard, but you’ll be able to. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but life goes on.”

Liam pushes his face into Zayn’s shoulder, “I’m going to miss you. Have so many things we still have to do, see.”

“And you’ll them...just not with me. I promise we’ll still be friends.”

“That’s what they all say. Then things happen and no one answers their phone and years go by and-”

Zayn cuts him off, “Stop! Stop talking like that. I wanted this to be a fun thing, not some mopey, sad time.”

Liam sniffs and rubs at his eyes, “I’m sorry...I should go.”

Liam dresses the best he can with it being dark. When he’s finished he moves out of the teepee and into the moonlight. Zayn follows him with just a blanket wrapped around him.

They quietly walk back in the house and to the front door. Before Liam can open it though Zayn puts a hand on his arm, “Listen...I know you’re upset about things, but I’ll always be here. For whatever you want...need.”

Liam pulls Zayn in close, “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Liam kisses Zayn’s cheek, “Can I call you when I have new lyrics or something?”

“Course.”

“When I need someone to go to dinner with?”

“Yes.”

“When I need things? Like today.”

“Yes, only me though. No one else.”

Liam gives him a smile, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out WAY sadder than I intended to but I hope you enjoyed it. I didn't know that this was going to be my sequel to Baby's First Hanky Code until I decided to sit down and write it.


End file.
